Another Time
by satinelvschristian
Summary: This story is about...Another time, Another place. Time travel brings our lovers togeather, will jealousy rip them apart? IT'S DONE! (821) WOOHOOO!
1. Come back to me

Disclaimer: All MR characters, situations, etc. belong to the all powerful **BAZ! **

ALL HAIL BAZ!! LONG LIVE BAZ!! *cough cough* Ok…_Somewhere in Time _belongs to…wait…who made that movie?? Oh well, we all know it wasn't me! I am just borrowing someone else's ideas…no creativity here! No sir!

Anyone ever seen the movie _Somewhere in Time_? If you have…YEA! No? Oh…do go and rent it. It's about love…over coming all obstacles…even time! It's sorta cheesy but it's good. I watched it today and felt inspired to write a new fan fic loosely based on the movie. This is just the beginning intro…more to come!

Another time

This story is about…another time, another place.

(present day)

"And so, If Einstein had more time to improve his theories, we might be able to time travel now, today. But would we be responsible enough with this power? that's what we will discuss during our next class period. See you next week." The professor turned his back on the class as they began to pack up their things. Christian James zipped up his backpack and stood, looking at his group of friends. They had all planned on taking this course so their summer would be free to go to Paris. Their college had a student exchange program that they were all anxious to take advantage of. Rick and Nina wanted to go for the romance, Tal wanted to go for artistic inspiration, Harry wanted to go to meet what he called "hot French women" and Christian, well Christian wasn't sure why. He always had had a desire to travel, although his father was always worried he would become a sort of gypsy or boho. But when he saw the poster announcing the trip to Paris, he felt drawn to it. His friends all had reasons to go, but Christian just had a feeling, an instinct. Harry looked at him and smiled. 

"If I could time travel I'd go back and hook up with Marilyn Monroe!" Harry wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Christian. Nina slapped his arm, and gave him a disgusting look. 

"Are you always thinking about hooking up with someone?" She sighed and moved down the aisle, out of the lecture hall. 

"Everyone except you!" Harry called back to her. Rick shoved past Harry and muttered something about him having a big mouth before he caught up with Nina. They walked out of the classroom, arms around each others waists. 

"Don't forget about the play tonight!" Tal called after them. Nina turned her head and smiled, nodded yes as they disappeared out the door. Christians third play was going to open tonight at the college theater, a romantic comedy about mishaps and mistaken identities. He wasn't sure it would be as popular as his first two plays, dramas with intense themes. His peers had asked him to take a chance and write a lighter play for his third. Christian shook his head and looked at Tal. 

"I wish you'd stop reminding everyone. I'm not so sure I'm ready for my first failure to be a big public experience." The three boys started to leave the classroom. 

"What are you so worried about?" asked Tal. 

"Yea…this can't be you FIRST failure." teased Harry. Christian winced and chuckled. 

"Thanks Harry, knew I could count on you." The professor had just closed up his briefcase and looked up as the three friends were about to step out the classroom door. 

"Christian," the professor took a few steps toward him, "Good luck tonight. I'm looking forward to your play." Christian tried to smile and thank the professor but he just felt more ill. He had always been taught to write about what he knew. Comedy and romance weren't two of his top subjects. The three friends walked down the hall and parted ways, each having things to do before the opening of the play. Christian decided to go straight to the theater and see if there was any last minute things he could fix, change, or rewrite. The sky was an overcast gray color, threatening to rain down on Christian as he made his way across campus. 

"Great color to match my optimistic mood." Christian muttered. He drew up his jacket collar as he neared the theater. As he walked closer he saw the front door was still chained. He strode to the back of the theater and used his key to enter the building. He felt slightly at ease as he entered the building, just as he always had. He loved the theater, the transformation of the stage, and even the stress of being a playwright. The theater smelled of must and wood, makeup and paint, even the slightest smell of marijuana. It all rolled into a scent that was unique that belonged to just this theater, and yet all theaters had elements of the same scents. Christian turned on one row of house lights and went out to sit in one of the plush red chairs. He was too nervous to eat, and he feared that if he started revising or changing the script now, it would be the end of him. He looked at his watch, probably a good hour before even the house manager would arrive. Christian pulled out his homework. He hadn't read the chapter that his professor had lectured on today since he had been so busy with the play. 

"The time travel theory and it's moral issues." Christian read the title out loud. "Great, sounds like a perfect page turner." 

(3 months later)

Christians play had opened to mixed reviews. He had moved past the criticisms and decided not to tackle any more romantic comedies. He was working on a romantic tragedy instead. He was typing out the first paragraph when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Christian saved his new play and shut his laptop. There was another knock, louder this time. 

"Ok! ok…" Christian mumbled as he approached the door. The knocking started again, and Christian opened the door quickly. Harry almost fell into the apartment. 

"Finally! Will you come on! We are going to miss the plane!" Harry walked in and took hold of Christian's luggage that waited on the living room couch. "I've got the taxi waiting downstairs, grab your last bag and let's go!" Harry left without looking back, leaving the apartment door wide open. Tal peeked in and smiled. 

"I hope those bags were the right ones." Tal stood in the doorway, watching Christian pack up his laptop. Christian chuckled.

"Yes they were, but I thought we had a bit more time to get to the airport." Christian moved his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Your lucky, I had to stall Harry before we got here, he picked me up at six this morning!" Tal laughed and rolled his eyes. "He's just so excited."

"And he just can't hide it?" Christian walked out into the hallway with Tal, locking his door behind him. Just then a car horn blared out on the street. Tal and Christian looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Tal held Christian back for just a minute. 

"Let him sweat a little more…" Tal told him in a hush. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five students arrived in Paris and settled into their dorms that they would occupy for the summer. Nina was upset that her dorm was across campus from the boys but after assurance from Rick that they would still be together the whole summer she seemed to be ok. The first few days were busy for them all. Orientation, class schedules, greet and meets. It wasn't until the second week that any of them had time to sight see. Harry suggested going to the Moulin Rouge. He had been told of the can can girls and thought he probably had a chance hooking up with at least on of them. Tal had agreed to go but Rick and Nina passed, deciding to go to the Eiffel tower first. Christian reluctantly went with Harry and Tal. He would've rather worked on his play, which was falling into place nicely. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, girl ditches boy….but he wasn't sure of an ending. 

As the boys walked into Montmartre, Christian felt a sense of Deja Vu. The smells that filled the air were different here than in the newer parts of town. It reminded him of a theater. He looked around at the old buildings, wondering if they were ever new looking, full of life. Christian had learned somewhere that this area of town used to be run by revolutionaries. People wanting to change life into something better. But now look at it. He wondered where those people had gone, who they had turned into.

Harry laughed loudly as he turned the corner, his face bathed in red light. Tal and Christian joined him, staring up at the red windmill, now famous as the signal for the Moulin Rouge. 

"Let's go boys!" Harry crossed the street and walked closer to the building. Tal looked at Christian and then back to where Harry was quickly disappearing. 

"You going in?" Tal asked, his voice loud as to carry over the noise of the street. Christian looked and him and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Sure, I guess…You?" Christian took a step into the street, following after Harry. Tal just followed after Christian, his answer in his movement. The two caught up with Harry just outside the club. Harry turned and smiled brightly, pointing to the pictures of the can can dancers. Christian and Tal just smiled and nodded back to him, the noise of the club too loud to try and shout over it. They entered the packed club and almost immediately got separated in the crowd. 

"Meet back here in an hour?" Tal shouted to Christian. Christian nodded and turned to yell the message to Harry, but he was already too far away to reach. Christian maneuvered through the crowd, trying to get to one side of the club. He managed to reach a wall and moved forward along the side. Suddenly the crowd became louder than before as a new group of girls took the stage. Christian almost became crushed as the crowd surged forward. He spotted a door coming up and decided to try to escape through it. He opened it, pushing all his weight against it to get it wide enough so he could slip in. He barely made it through before another surge shut the door, almost taking his fingers off. 

He sighed and struggled to see where he was. His eyes were adjusting to the dim light of what seemed to be a hallway. He felt along the wall for a light switch but couldn't find anything. He had a moment of deja voo, as if he knew his surroundings. His hand following the wall, Christian took cautious steps forward. After a few moments his eyes had adjusted to the light and he could see yet another door up ahead. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Inside was an even darker area. He reached against the wall where he thought there should be a light switch and felt one. Odd, he thought. Flipping it on, light filled the room and spilled into the hallway. Christian had to adjust his eyes yet again, the light blinding him momentarily. He walked into the newly discovered room, noticing that everything was covered in white sheets and dust. He slowly lifted a sheet that was closest to him. Underneath was an old billboard, an advertisement for the Moulin Rouge back in the 30's. 

"Wow" he muttered, "Tal would like to see that." Christian moved to the next cloth covered object and peeked underneath. An old wooden desk was hiding under the sheet and dust. Christian opened the top drawer. Inside were papers, documents it seemed. 

"Harold Ziedler, proprietor." Christian read from the papers out loud. He looked into the other drawers only to find more papers, bills, and even an old flyer for the Moulin Rouge at the turn of the century. It had a picture of a red head on a swing in the center. 

"Satine, the Sparkling Diamond" were the words under her picture. Christian laid the flyer on top of the desk as he moved to a tall sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a dress makers mannequin that wore a breathtaking pink feathered outfit. He moved back to the picture of the red head. She was wearing a black sequined leotard and a top hat. He looked back to the pink outfit. 

"I wonder if you wore this outfit too." Christian kept wandering about the room, looking at the old memorabilia. There were more flyers, an old small piano, some red curtains, a few top hats and someone's tux. Christian looked down at his watch and noticed that two hours had passed. He had been lost in this room of memories, some of them even feeling like his own. He made his way out of the room, moving everything back into place. As he moved back out into the dark hallway suddenly a rough pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. The tall bulky man shouted at him in French, asking him what he took, why he was back here, and if he should call the police. Christian tried to answer as best as he could in French. The Man removed his hands from Christians shoulders and took a step back, he began to chuckle and spoke to him in English. 

"Do you know what you just told me? That you think you are a poodle and that you are lost? Stupid American, get out now before I throw you out." Christian wasted no time in rebuttal. He smiled politely and headed down the dark hallway to the door that lead out. He pushed against the door, but found it easy to open. The club had dropped in numbers but was still busy. Christian wandered towards the bar, wondering if his friends had left already. Tal spotted him first and waved him over to their table. Both Tal and Harry had found dates for the evening. Christian introduced himself but then made excuses to leave. 

"Awww, come on! We'll find you someone!" Harry was the first to complain.

"Yea Chris," Tal was the next to speak up, "if I can find a girl…you gotta!"

"Sorry guys but I gotta feeling that the girl I want isn't here." Christian started to leave the table. 

"You and those feelings!" Harry stood and moved towards Christian, "You gotta get over them and just go for broke! Your only young once man! Stay!" 

"Sorry, maybe I'll be young tomorrow night." Christian excused himself and walked away from his friends and into the Parisian night air. He crossed the street, thinking he'd have a better chance of hailing a cab the further he moved away from the club. Looking up at the structure across from the Moulin Rouge he could make out faint words on the side of the building. 

"Hotel Blanche? Is that it?" He wondered. He followed the line of sight from the second story window to the Moulin Rouge. 

"I bet you can see the club better from up there." Christian thought. A cab was driving slowly down the street and Christian raised his hand to catch the drivers attention. He was excited to get back to the dorm and his laptop. He finally had a name for his lead girl. Satine. 


	2. A visit from the past

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Christian had been to the Moulin Rouge. Every day he resisted the urge to leave his studies and go there, to search the old room he had found, to be able to get Satine out of his mind. His friends had decided to go to a park for the afternoon and he had agreed to join them after he had finished a few more chapters. But instead of writing he gazed out of his dorm window, thinking of a woman he had never met, knew nothing about, a ghost of the past that wouldn't stop haunting him. Christian shook his head as he stood. 

"I better go join them," He mumbled to himself, "I'm certainly not making any progress here." Christian grabbed his notepad and a pen, a bottle of water and a light sweater. It was a nice day, but rain had been forecast. He stepped into the plain white hall and headed for the stairs. Once he had walked down the two flights he went out through the double doors and onto the street. The park he was supposed to go to was to his left, a few blocks away. Christian stood, looking down the sidewalk. He had been to the park before, it wasn't far. But instead of turning left he started walking in the opposite direction. He wandered up the street and turned the corner. Watching the buildings go by, Christian began to whistle. He watched people walk by, some dressed wildly, others with more class. He felt out of place with his jeans and white tee-shirt. He slipped on his grayish blue sweater, somehow feeling like less of a tourist with it on. He had bought the sweater in a second hand store a week ago. The owner said it was an older sweater that had come in with the estate remains of a famous mansion in the heart of Paris. Christian knew he was paying a high end price for a used sweater, Harry had almost killed him when he heard what Christian had paid. There was something familiar about it though. The sweater fit him perfectly, as if it had been tailored for him. Christian turned another corner, unaware of how far or long he had been walking. In front of him was the entrance to Montmartre. He stood, holding his breath for a moment, caught in a type of stillness. How had he gotten so far so quickly? Christian slowly walked forward, knowing his destination now. He stopped in front of the Moulin Rouge and, from across the street, gazed at the front posters and lights. During the day it seemed sad, old and used up. There were still plenty of people going in and out of the dancehall, even for the middle of the day. Christian turned to look up at the building his back had been facing. The Hotel Blanche looked like it had seen better days, still, the second story window intrigued him. Could he see the club better from up there? maybe a better perspective? He walked to the front door and pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He peered in through the dingy glass only to see a deserted lobby, broken furniture and piles of dust littering the floors. Christian stepped back, looking up at the window. 

"I wonder…" he trailed off as he began to move around to the side of the building. There was a fire escape, old and rusty, waiting for him. As he studied the ladder, he noticed a small window towards the top of the building that was open, the curtains softly moving in the wind. 

"Well, it's now of never." he thought as he reached for the bottom rung of the ladder and pulled himself up. With a great deal of effort, Christian successfully climbed to the second story of the building. He looked into the window and quietly called out "Hello?" With no answer, Christian slid inside, barely fitting through the small space. He looked around, the sunlight spilling through cracks and dingy windows. He was in a single room, no furniture, only some scrap pieces of paper lying about. He moved towards the door and opened it, creaking loudly, echoing through out the old building. He paused waiting for a voice, accusing him of trespassing. But no sounds came. He moved down the hallway, almost knowing where the room would be. As he approached the last door, Christian froze. He had heard something, he could have sworn it. A soft laugh, or was it a sigh? He reached for the door handle and turned it slowly. The door moved open easily, the room inside was warm with sunlight. He entered, closing the door softly behind him. The room smelled sweet, like perfume and clean sheets. It didn't seem as dusty or as old as the rest of the building. Christian looked at the furniture that sparsely filled the room, an old iron bed frame and mattress, a wooden coat rack, a large bird cage in the corner. He closed his eyes, smiling, breathing deeply the scents, the feeling of the room filling his senses. He must have stood there for several minutes, and might have spent even a few more, if it weren't for the sudden sound outside of the window. Christians eyes snapped open, looking at the old shutters that obstructed his view of the Moulin Rouge. He slowly moved to them, the hair on his arms standing on end. There was a whooshing sound, as if air was being forced to move out of the way of a heavy object. The hum of a motor was also evident, and that laugh again, a sweet feminine laugh. Christian pulled on one of the shutters, opening it and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that poured though. He blinked rapidly as he stepped out onto the terrace. In front of him, across the street, was the Moulin Rouge. Only it wasn't right, it was different. No longer sad and old, but new, vibrant. Christian looked down into the street only to see a horse drawn carriage rolling over the cobblestones. A woman was standing on the sidewalk outside of the Moulin Rouge, dressed in a long blue satin dress, her red hair intricately spiraled on top of her head. She looked as if she had stepped out of an old movie. Christian just stood, dumbfounded at the sight below. This couldn't be real, he must have fallen and hit his head, something was wrong with this scene. The woman was laughing as she looked at a poster that was being placed on the side of the dancehall. The poster was full of bright colors and in the middle was the woman, on a swing. Christians eyes widened. It was the same poster he had seen while in the room of the Moulin Rouge. Along side her was a tall skinny man, dressed in a sharp gray suit, seeming very pleased with the effect the poster was having on the young woman. 

"I told you my dear. You are going to be a world famous actress." the man's shrill nasal voice bounced up from the street below. 

"My dear Duke, I shall never doubt you again!" The woman chuckled as she took his arm. 

"I'll hold you to that Satine." The man spoke, patting her hand and walking into the Moulin Rouge with her. Christian watched them disappear into the building as the name the man spoke sank in. 

"Satine. He called her Satine…no, this is not…" Christian gasped as he finally looked over the entire Moulin Rouge. The two buildings on either side were completely different, one even looked like some medieval castle! He could see the two of them now, walking into a courtyard area, and stopping at the base of…an elephant? 

"Ok, wake up Christian, this is a dream…" he spoke to himself, stepping back, out of the window into the room. He closed his eyes and turned around. 

"Wake up, wake up!" Christian opened his eyes, and he saw the same old bed, the same coat rack, even the bird cage. Slowly he turned to look at the window. His eyes grew wide as he moved backwards, towards the door. The shutters were closed, there was no sound of a turning windmill a laughing woman. Christian left the room, still in shock. He exited the building the same way he entered. He walked out to the street and looked at the present Moulin Rouge. There was no poster of Satine on the building, no horse drawn carriages. Christian looked up at the window he had just been gazing out of. For a moment, as the sun shined in his eyes he thought he had seen a flash of blue satin. He turned and hailed a cab, anxious to leave, but knowing that he would return soon. 

Christian didn't sleep that night. The vivid picture of Satine outside the Moulin Rouge kept him up. He laid on his back, playing the moment over and over in his mind, looking for differences with every run-through, some sign that it was a very elaborate trick. But it was the same, every time, and very familiar in an odd way. Her sweet laugh, the red shine of her hair, how she moved, walked, her clothes, all of it was intoxicating for Christian. He sighed loudly and rolled onto his side. He was falling for a dream, a picture of the past. He had no rational way to explain what had happened. When he had returned to the dorm building his friends were waiting for him, ready with accusations and worry, questions and teasing. 

"Did you finally let yourself go?" Harry asked him as they walked to have supper at a neighborhood restaurant. "Did you find a sweet French girl to…" Tal cut Harry short with a rough shove on his arm. 

"Leave Chris alone. He's writing another masterpiece of a play. He doesn't have to explain his methods to you." Tal walked ahead catching up with Nina and Rick. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Christian. 

"You'd tell me right? I mean if you did find someone and go off…you'd tell me…" Harry nudged Christian as he chuckled. 

"Nope. Gentlemen don't kiss and tell Harry." Christian chuckled as he saw the scowl come over Harry's face.

"Well said!" Nina shot back over her shoulder, winking at Christian. They all laughed as Harry pouted. Dinner came and went. Christian didn't really have time to reflect on what had happened, it had almost seemed like a day-dream, until now. Now he had time to think about it, all night in fact. He had gone over every possibility, a day-dream, a trick, a very quick shoot for a movie, time travel. Out of all the far out excuses his brain could produce, time travel was actually the one that made the most sense to him. When the first rays of the sun peeked through the window, Christian was up. Since it was Saturday, he'd have the whole day to do some research on the Moulin Rouge, Paris at the turn of the century, and of course, Satine. Quietly he slipped out of the building and headed for the library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian walked down the dark street towards his dorm building. He had spent the whole day looking through newspaper files and old books. He had been able to translate some of the articles but most of the translation came from the librarians. He had learned more about the Moulin Rouge than he thought he'd ever want to know. The aspirations of turning into a good theater, not just a dancehall for the creatures of the night, the fire that destroyed the gothic tower, but most importantly Christian had read more about 'The Sparkling Diamond' Satine. She had been a showgirl turned actress when the Moulin Rouge had been in the process of changing into a theater. There was funding by a rich Duke who was in love with the girl. He apparently gave her many things, money, jewels, all of which she saved. Christian had found many articles on the shows that Satine performed in, some even included pictures of the actress. Then the fire happened. The Moulin Rouge lost it's gothic tower. There was a heroic young man who saved the life of the actress and several others but no mention of his name or any further involvement of him during the rebuilding process. The Duke was never mentioned in any other articles either. 

Christian climbed the stairs with a tired pace. He entered his room and turned on the small light by his bed. Feeling too tired to even change out of his clothes, he lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes at least. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray piece of newspaper. He had felt bad about taking it, he had even rationalized his action by telling himself he would return it. He opened up the folded paper to reveal her face. Her eyes sparkled in the picture advertising the last play she would have participated in at the Moulin Rouge. Her hair was long and soft around her shoulders, she wore a head piece that must have sparkled in the light. The play took place the night of the fire. Christian stared at the picture, enraptured by the shape of her face, the curve of her lips. He smiled back at her, wondering why he felt so close to someone he had never even knew existed before arriving in Paris. As he had read earlier, she eventually somehow made her way out of the acting lifestyle and bought a large mansion where she allowed homeless children and women to stay. There were fewer pictures of her in the articles that followed her through out her life. She was given funding and donations from many wealthy Parisians so her house could remain open. She began a small school for children, and helped children's hospitals with funding. She never married and lived till she was 92, dying in her sleep, peacefully. Her obituary was short but the article on her funeral took up the entire front of the society page. 

"Who were you?" Christian sighed as he stared at her picture. He placed the picture on the floor by his bed. "I gotta think about something else…" He reached under his bed to where his pile of books were stored. He had brought only his favorites to read, but kept them hidden so that he would always have them, not wanting to loan them out. His fingers brushed over the spine of one, the cover of another, until he found one that felt right and pulled it out. He laid back on his bed and looked at the book. 

"I didn't bring this one with me…" His voice trailed off as he read the title. "The time travel theory and it's moral issues. I could've sworn I sold this book back after the end of the semester." He shrugged and opened the book to a random chapter. "Time travel can therefore be possible if the mind believes what it is seeing as truth. Without convincing the brain that it is possible time travel cannot be successful." Christian read until his eyes were too heavy to keep open. He fell asleep with his light still on, the book on his chest slowly rising up and down with each breath. 

_"Christian…come on silly wake up…It's almost time to go and you decide to take a nap?" A soft voice called him from sleep, a warm hand slid down his cheek. _

"Christian…my love…wake up." Christian smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Satine was sitting before him, her eyes looking into his. She giggled and leaned down, kissing his lips. He responded by kissing her back, feeling like it had happened a thousand times before. His hands moved to hold her, sliding up her back, playing with her hair. The kiss deepened, her scent filled his lungs and he never wanted to let go, never wanted to wake up. She was the one to release him and sit up. 

"You keep kissing me like that and we'll miss opening night." She told him breathlessly. 

"Wouldn't bother me." He answered, unsure of his voice. He knew he was dreaming, but it all felt so real. She chuckled and poked him on his side playfully. 

"There will be plenty of time for that later, after the show. We have the rest of our lives together now." She stood and moved away from the bed. He felt an ache in his chest, he wanted her to be close by forever, even a small distance seemed too much. As she moved away she started to fade, the rest of the room was in a fog, he couldn't tell where he was. He fought for something to say, anything to bring her back to him. 

_"Come back and lie down for a few minutes. you'll feel refreshed after a 10 minute nap." He smiled at her, patting the a spot next to him on the bed. She turned, a seductive smile on her face. _

"This sounds like a trap…" She chuckled as she slowly walked back to the bed. He moved over to the far side of the bed.

"I'll be good, I promise." She sighed and rolled her eyes, still smiling at him. Satine sat down on the bed and laid back, lifting her legs onto the bed, the long gathering of her skirt spilling off the side. 

"Only 10 minutes, then we have to get ready." She turned to look at him. He nodded his head and pretended to go to sleep, snoring softly. He felt her move closer to him, the heat from her skin warming him. She drew her fingers over his forehead, brushing away a stray lock of hair. Her fingers slid down his face and over his lips. 

"Sleep quickly my love, then come back to me."

The sound of Christians alarm clock woke him as he sat up, startled in his own bed. It had only been a dream, but he could still smell the scent of her perfume. The warmth of her lips still lingered on his. He turned to shut off the blaring alarm and moved his legs off the bed. His feet touched the book that he had been reading before he had fallen asleep. He reached down for the book and saw Satine's picture still lying on the floor where he had placed it the night before. He smiled as he remembered her voice from the dream, it's soft tones folding over him. A knock on his door woke him from his remembrance and he picked up the book, placing it on the nightstand as he walked to the door. Nina was on the other side, looking furious.

"What the HELL is you problem?!?" She loudly accused him as she moved past him into his room. "You've been so out of it since we got here! First you go to that stupid club with Harry instead of going to the Eiffel tower with us. Then you skip our day in the park and now you blow us all off to spend the day in the Library?!?" She was starting to turn a deep shade of pink and her voice was getting louder by the minute. "I know that you and I aren't the closest of friends but I tolerate all of you cause Rick has known you all for so long. He was really looking forward to going on the countryside tour with ALL of us yesterday, and who decided not to grace us with his presence??" She took a deep breath and turned away from Christian. He still stood in the open doorway, shocked at the onslaught of anger. He slowly closed his door and moved towards Nina. 

"All I can say is sorry. I didn't go to the Tower with you and Rick cause I thought you wanted it that way. The day in the park was just a mistake, I got lost and…" 

"Lost?" She interrupted him, "Lost?? We've all been to the park before Christian, it's only two blocks away! And what about yesterday? My neighbor in the dorm said that she saw go to the library early in the morning. Is that where you spent the whole day?" Her voice was softer now but still angry.

"Yes, it's research for my new play. I'm really on track here. I want to keep the creative juices flowing you know…" He chuckled trying to make the situation lighter. Nina turned and looked at Christian, angry tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

"Rick thinks you're brilliant you know, he is always going on about how creative you are, what a genius. Did you know that he has tried out to be in all of your plays? And not once have they picked him for even a bit part. He knows he's not an actor but he just wants to be apart of your productions. He really looks up to you, and you don't even know it. It's hard to compete." She wiped away a loose tear that rolled down her cheek. Christian was shocked at her words. Rick thought that he was a genius? In what parallel universe? Rick had never wanted anything to do with is plays. Christian had to beg him to see them, and then never, even if Christian asked, would he get a review from Rick. Nina had moved over to the door and was about to leave. 

"I love him, and I'd do anything for him, but if you tell him I was here I'll…" Her words trailed off. "Were all having lunch at a new café today, here's the address." She threw a crumpled piece of paper at Christian as she left, leaving the door open behind her. Christian bent down and picked up the paper, smoothing it out as best he could. The address was for a small café in the heart of Monmartre. 


	3. The shop around the corner

((chapter 3))

He had promised himself not to think of the Moulin Rouge, not to think of the past, not to think of her. But as he approached the café his friends were meeting at he knew he would break his promise a thousand times over. The images of the past were all over the streets here, in the air and painted on the buildings. He saw Tal and Harry sitting at a small table set up on the sidewalk. Tal waved as Christian approached and Harry smiled. 

"Long time no see stranger." Harry commented as Christian sat down. 

"It's only been a couple of days guys." Christian said, his eyes cast down. 

"Yea but a couple of days with no word, no hello, no nothing. We thought you had been kidnapped by a beautiful young woman. You weren't were you?" Harry smiled slyly as he inquired. Christian chuckled. 

"No, just been getting into my newest play." Nina and Rick had walked up to the table behind Christian. 

"Sure, that's what you tell all your friends isn't it." Rick chuckled as he slapped Christians shoulder. Christian was happy to see that they had decided to come. Nina didn't look at him, just sat down and began to look over a menu. 

"Are you gonna keep us in suspense? What masterpiece are you working on?" Tal stared intensely at Christian, leaning over the table as if he was about to be told a big secret. Christian began to explain the plot adding in that he was far from finished and that he still had no idea how it should end. They ordered their food and chatted about the past few days, classes and tests, teachers and Paris itself. Tal and Harry had went out on yet another date with the two girls they had met that night at the Moulin Rouge. 

"They have a friend," Harry nudged Christians arm, "You should meet her. They'd love to bring her with, we're going out again tonight." Christian smiled but politely declined. 

"Maybe some other night…" he assured Harry. They all finished their lunches and decided to walk back to the dorms. They began to stroll down the streets of Monmartre, looking at the shops, avoiding the shadows. 

"Hey Christian," Rick looked over, "Isn't that the store you got your sweater from?" He pointed across the street to a shabby second hand store. 

"Yep, it is." Christian responded, shaking his head yes as he spoke. Nina looked at Rick. 

"Should we take a peek inside?" She put her arm around his waist. 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Guys, are you coming?" Rick turned to look at his three friends.

"Tal and I should go and get ready to go out tonight, but you go ahead." Harry waved as he and Tal continued walking back to campus.

"Christian? You coming?" Nina asked curtly. Christian nodded yes, smiling.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find the ending to my story." They laughed as they crossed the street and entered the building. The shop was just as cluttered as the first time Christian had entered it, dusty with an old musty newspaper smell lingering in the air. Nina made a beeline for the vintage dresses while Rick wandered over to the old books. Christian looked around the shop, there was a shirt here last time he had debated on getting, maybe it was still here. He began to sort through the racks, trying to find his size. 

"Bonjour, May I help you find something?" The thick French accent came from the store manager who had come up behind Christian. "Were you not the boy who bought a sweater from me a few weeks ago? The boy with the terrible French." Christian blushed and nodded yes. The manager turned and walked away from him, Christian shrugged and began to turn back to look for the shirt. 

"Well? Follow me! I have what you are looking for." The manager called back over his shoulder. Christian looked puzzled but followed the man into the back of the store. 

"After you left the other day I remembered that I had a box full of clothes from the same estate and if the sweater fit you so well these might also." He pulled down a large box, setting it on the floor in front of Christian. "Go ahead and look, tell me if you like anything." The manager moved away from Christian to check on Nina who was trying on a few dresses she had found. Christian opened the box and coughed as the dust came spilling out. Inside were three crisp shirts, two white and one blue. Next were two pairs of shoes and a few bowties. Two jackets were folded neatly, one looked like a tuxedo jacket with tails. A top hat and a bowler were also in the box. A long pair of black pants were toward the bottom along with black suspenders. Every article of clothing looked as if it would fit him, but he needed none of it. At the bottom of the box was a medium satchel made from a simple black cloth. Christian pulled it out, hearing something rattle from inside. He opened the satchel to find a small metal box. Christian picked it up and opened it with ease. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the picture in the frame that lay on top in the box. It was of Satine, older than in the posters advertising the plays, but still beautiful. She was standing, wearing a long black dress. Christian picked up the picture and brought it close to his face, wiping away some dust on the frame. There was a date on the bottom of the picture, 1929. It must have belonged to her, he thought. All of this was hers. He put the frame down carefully and looked once again into the metal box. There were some old coins and French bills in a small black pouch and a pocket watch with a long gold chain fastened to it. Christian opened it and found it was still ticking, keeping perfect time. Also in the box was a small silver ring with a little red stone in the middle. He looked at it and held it, the metal smooth against his fingers as if it had been worn thin. He placed all the things back into the box, placing the satchel at the bottom, then piling the clothes back in. He lifted the box and brought it to the shop counter. The manager looked up at him from behind it.

"How much for the whole box?" Christian asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Well that all depends on how much you want it." The shop owner smiled slyly at Christian. Rick had found a few books and was approaching the counter.

"What did you find Chris?" Rick asked.

"Just some more shirts and stuff that fit." Christian answered nonchalantly. 

"Great, I found some great books, poetry and stuff, I think you'll like them too if you want to borrow them." Nina was finished trying on clothes and came to the counter with three skirts, one of them a yellow can can with red stitching along the hem. 

"Looks like you all found your treasures today." The shop owner commented. Christian bartered with the man till they agreed on a price. Rick bought his books and treated Nina to her skirts. As they left the store they noticed it had begun to rain softly while they were in the store. 

"Shall we share a cab?" Christian asked, already in the process of hailing one. 

"The rain never hurt anyone," Rick called after him. "Lets keep walking, it'll let up soon." Nina watched as a cab pulled along side of the sidewalk. Christian looked from the cab to his box to Rick. 

"Well, I'll see you back at the dorm then, I don't want these things to get wet." Christian smiled as Rick just waved and wrapped his arm around Nina and they continued to walk away. Christian felt slightly guilty but climbed into the cab and told him where he wanted to go. By cab it took less than half the time to return to his dorm room. He set down his box of treasures as soon as he had closed his door. He pulled out all of the clothes and removed the metal box from the satchel. He opened the box and carefully pulled out the picture of Satine. She was so stunning, so enchanting. He turned the frame over to slide the picture out. He pulled out the backing, the cardboard underneath. To his surprise he found a piece of newspaper under the cardboard. It was slightly yellow and threatened to fall apart as he opened it. It was an article about the fire at the Moulin Rouge. The article mentioned Satine and her hero, the man who saved her. Christian refolded the clipping after he had finished reading and looked down at the back of Satine's picture. There were words written in ink on the back of the photo. Christian squinted to read the faded print. 

"My heart aches every hour of every day." Christian read aloud slowly, "and only when I was with you did the pain go away." Tears formed in his eyes as he read the sweet words, the last sentence was more faded than the rest, but as he read it, his eyes grew wide. "Come back to me my love, Come back to me Christian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian tossed and turned in bed, having fitful dreams of fire and being trapped. He awoke at 3:00am and sat up in bed. He looked on his nightstand where he had set Satine's picture, barely making out her face in the dark of his room. Sighing, Christian rubbed his eyes. He turned on his lamp and stood up, crossing the room to the box of clothes he had bought earlier. He hadn't tried any of them on, in fact he had decided to leave and go over to Rick's dorm room after his discovery of the writing on the back of Satine's picture. Nina and Rick had only just gotten back from their walk at that time and were soaked. They decided to make some soup and watch a French game show. Nina never said a word to Christian, but smiled when he asked if he could join them. It was good to spend some extra time with them and to get his mind off the confusion that lingered back in his room. 

"Well I should see if they fit I guess," Christian muttered, "although I shouldn't have to even try them on to know that answer." He pulled out the black slacks and slid them on. 

"Perfect." he said aloud. He decided to try on the blue shirt next, and then tried on the shoes. He placed the Derby hat on his head and looked in the mirror. 

"Welcome to 1899." He said to his reflection. "My name is Christian and I am going insane…" He moved to his closet and pulled out the sweater he had bought weeks earlier. It seemed to belong to the outfit. He tied the arms of the sweater around his shoulders. He walked back to the mirror and chuckled. He didn't mind the way he looked, much to his surprise. He opened the metal box that now sat on his desk. He placed some of the money in his pocket along with the pocket watch. He turned and looked at Satine's picture. 

"Well my dear? How do you like me now?" Christian laughed at himself. What a sight he would make. A crazy man dressed up in clothes from a different era, a different century! He suddenly had the urge to return to the Moulin Rouge, to return to the room across from the dancehall. Smiling at the thought, he spotted a book peeking out from under his bed. It was the book on time travel. He walked over and picked it up, grabbed a flashlight and money for a cab. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old room across from the dancehall was brighter than he thought it would be. The lights from the Moulin Rouge made the room glow dimly. The cab driver had given his clothes a funny look as he got out into the night. He stood watching the famous windmill turn for a few minutes before climbing the fire escape to **his** room. 

"Funny," he thought, "That I know it's mine. No one else's…" He looked around the room and took off his hat, placing it on the coat rack. He moved to the bird cage and picked it up, looking for the place it used to hang. He moved to the window and opened the shutters, half expecting to see Satine below. But it was still 2003 out there. He looked up and saw a small rusted hook attached to the overhang. He hung the birdcage up and smiled. It just felt right hanging there. Maybe he'd fix up this room, he could get a bird and write here, be inspired. He chuckled as he imagined the police dragging him away for trespassing. 

"But this place is mine…" he thought out loud. Christian moved back into the room and tested the old bed before sitting down on it. He leaned against the wall and turned on his flashlight. He began to read a chapter on the methods of time travel. He had only finished half of the chapter when Christian yawned, his eyes getting heavy. He reached into his pocket and looked at his watch. 4:54am. He yawned again and sank down onto the bed, letting the book fall to the floor. He would just sleep here for a few hours then leave as dawn came, returning in time for class. Christian drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. He was so comfortable here, it felt like home. 

Sunlight fell on his face and warmed his skin as Christian began to awaken. Reaching for his watch, he opened the case. 11:04am. Oh well, he thought, yet one more day of classes to skip. He grinned as he stretched, moving the blanket off of his body. He sat up, and realized he was still in a dream. The room was clean and organized. The bed he was in had sheets and a blanket, and there was a new red chair sitting in the corner by the coat rack. There was a small table with a chair pushed along side of it and on the table was an old type writer. He heard some noise from upstairs, someone sounded angry. Suddenly the door to his room flew open. A small man walked up to Christians bed, surprised to see him there. 

"Bonjour." The man looked at Christian waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," Christian replied cautiously. If this was a dream, it was the most realistic he had ever had. "I'm sorry, am I in your apartment?" Christian asked. The man began to laugh. 

"Certainly no! You must be the new tenant, the playwright from England? I had meant to leave you a note to join my friends and I for supper tonight but it seems you've arrived early." The short man moved to the desk and set down a white piece of note paper. "My name is Toulouse Marie Henri Lautrec Monfa. My friends and I live above you. We are a part of the Bohemian Revolution!" He went on as Christian starred at him, wondering if he had died in his sleep. "We were all so excited to hear that you'd be moving in! A playwright…here in our building!" Christian finally found his voice and moved out of the bed. 

"I…I'm um Christian James. It a pleasure to uh...meet you Toulouse." Toulouse looked at him curiously, then smiled. 

"How rude of me, I didn't even allow you to wake up before bombarding you. Well you get situated then join us upstairs. Everyone else is excited to meet you." As he spoke he moved to the door and walked into the hallway. "Until later then!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. Christian looked dumfounded at the open door. He walked to it slowly and closed it. Turning, he walked to his window. As he looked down on the street he noticed the changes. Horse and buggy, gothic tower, women in long dresses. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Still the same. He tried to remember what he had done before when he had seen this. 

"It's a dream" He said aloud. "Wake up. Wake up!" He closed his eyes and turned around. He held his breath as he slowly opened one eye then the other. The room was still clean and decorated. Christian smiled, either he was dead or…or what? He had time traveled? He shook his head in disbelief. He stood, examining the room, still unsure of what to do. Then he heard a sweet sound, echoing into his room, and he knew it was her. He moved to his window, stepping onto the ledge and peered down. Satine was climbing out of a carriage, laughing softly. The Duke held his hand out, helping her down onto the street. Satine reached back into the carriage and pulled out a familiar looking bird cage. Christian gasped and looked up to where he had hung his birdcage earlier. Nothing was there, not even the rusted hook. 

"It's beautiful dear Duke, thank you ever so much." Christians attention turned back to Satine as she gave the Duke a small kiss on the cheek. The Duke only smiled and offered Satine his arm as they walked into the Moulin Rouge. As they disappeared into the dancehall, Christian felt the need to be near her, to snatch her away from the Duke. He moved into his room and walked over to the small mirror on the dresser. He straightened out his hair from the nights sleep and smoothed his shirt. He retied his sweater on his shoulders and grabbed his hat. He smiled at himself as he looked in the mirror one last time. If he was dead, even if this was only the best dream ever, he might as well try to win the girl for once. He opened the door to his room and found the stairs leading to the lobby. He had never left this way, and he made note of how nice this place really was. The lobby floor shined and the brass railing on the staircase had exquisite details carved into it. The bell hop smiled and opened the door for him as he left the building. Christian breathed in deep as he crossed the street and stood outside of the Moulin Rouge. He couldn't stop smiling, knowing he was so close to meeting his dream woman, the sparkling diamond herself. Christian moved to open the door and stepped inside the dance hall entrance. It was very different than the Moulin Rouge he had attended before. He immediately went through a second set of doors and into a courtyard where there was an enormous Elephant. He saw someone walk from behind one of the tall legs and noticed it was the Duke.

"I'll return for you in a moment my dear, I need to discuss your rehearsal time with Harold." The duke crossed the courtyard, not even glancing in Christians direction. 

"I'll be waiting here for your return." Satine called to him. Christian moved forward, following where her voice had come from. He walked around one of the elephants legs. He could see a half of a picnic table, and the back of a woman in a pale pink dress. Christian had to reserve all his strength to keep himself from running up to her. He crossed under the belly of the elephant slowly. Hearing her softly speaking to someone, he paused. Wasn't she alone? He crept forward, trying to be silent. He walked into the sunlight, closer to her now. Christian could now see that she was cooing into the birdcage as she fed the small canary inside. He chuckled before he could think of the sound. Satine jumped up, spinning around and squealing. 


	4. It was love at first sight

((Chapter 4))

"Sorry… I'm sorry, I just, I mean I was just going…" Christian stammered, embarrassed that he had scared her. Satine looked at him, puzzled and then began to giggle. 

"It's quite all right Monsieur. Are you here to try out for the play?" She inquired, taking a step toward the young man. She stopped suddenly, the smile disappearing from her face. She studied him carefully, looking at him from head to foot. When she finally spoke, it was as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you him?" she asked quietly. Christian stood, confused, and yet completely enraptured in her face, her voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked wondering if he had heard her question correctly. Satine took a few steps closer to Christian and starred intensely into his eyes. He began to blush at her attention, but did not look away.

"Are you him? Are you the one?" She studied his features, so familiar. She wanted to reach out and touch his face. She moved closer to him, never breaking eye contact. Christians breathing became increasingly more difficult. She was close enough to touch now, all he had to do was reach out, take her hand in his, perhaps place a kiss against her palm. 

"My dear, we don't have to be at rehearsal until eight…" The Duke broke off his sentence when he saw that Satine wasn't alone. He walked quickly to her side. "Is everything all right my dear?" he asked her, possessively taking her arm and glaring at Christian. Satine held Christians gaze a moment longer then turned to the Duke, her dazzling smile smoothing over any worries. 

"Everything is fine, this young man is here to audition for the play." Satine slid her arm away from the Duke's grasp and moved to the table, picking up her bird cage. The Duke still scowled at Christian as he spoke.

"Well Harold Ziedler's office is that way, you needn't bother Miss Satine any further." The Duke turned to look at Satine as she returned with the cage. "Does this young man have a name?" He asked her arrogantly. 

"We hadn't gotten that far dear Duke." Satine smiled at the Duke then turned to Christian, holding out her hand. "My name is Satine, and you are?" Christian took her hand in his and bowed, kissing her skin lightly. 

"Christian James at your service Miss Satine." Their eyes met and stayed locked together as Christian straightened, not letting go of her hand. The Duke cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their bond. 

"My dear we should go, I have reservations." Satine smiled at Christian, lowering her eyes. She pulled her hand away from him and linked arms with the Duke. 

"Very well." They began to walk away arm in arm. Satine looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. James." Christian smiled softly.

"The pleasure was all mine." His voice was soft, probably inaudible to her ears. Christian watched them disappear through a door on the far end of the courtyard. He could have sworn he saw Satine look back at him as she faded from his sight. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. 

"Christian?" Christian spun around to see Toulouse and his friends looking oddly at him. "What are you doing here?" Christian smiled and almost blushed as he turned to gaze at the doorway that Satine had just gone through. 

"I was…looking for inspiration." He heard Toulouse chuckle behind him. 

"And, did you find it?" He asked, walking up to the young playwright. Christian never answered. Toulouse began to talk about the afternoon they had planned and introduced Christian to his group of friends. They were all involved with this play that Satine was going to be in. It was to be a play the world had never seen before, they raved, an instant success. When invited out to lunch, Christian accepted. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until the mention of food. The group walked out of the Moulin Rouge and down the street, the Bohemians chatting about truth, beauty, freedom and love. Christian stayed silent, staring at all the buildings and the different world that now surrounded him. They all came to a small café and moved to be seated. Christian smiled broadly, laughing out loud.

"I've been here before!" It was the same café that he had had lunch at with his friends the day before. Toulouse looked at him strangely. 

"But I thought you had just arrived this morning?" His bohemian friends all stared at Christian, puzzled looks across their faces. 

"Um…well yes, but…" Christian stammered, sitting down in a chair. "Well I mean…I've...imagined being here, at a place just like this." He looked from face to face, wondering if the answer was good enough to cover his mistake. Toulouse smiled and chuckled.

"You playwrights, I wish I had an amazing imagination like yours." The rest of the bohos began to smile and laugh, returning to their previous conversation. Christian made a note to pay more attention to what he said, even how he acted. He was certainly not in the year 2003 anymore. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing philosophical topics and walking along the crowded streets of Montmartre. Christian passed the shop where he had purchased his clothing, but now it was only a flower boutique. They returned to the Hotel just as the sun was beginning to set. All of them said goodnight to Christian and made plans for the following day. Toulouse had wanted him to join them upstairs for something called Absinthe but Christian declined. He had had a long tiresome day. Returning to his room, Christian leaned against the back of his door, sighing loudly, a wide smile on his face. He had never felt so alive, so content for an entire day. Removing his hat, he threw it onto the red chair in the corner, followed by his sweater. He moved to the window and looked down at the Moulin Rouge. It's lights were bright, and noise poured out of the main hall and into the courtyard, drifting up over the windmill and straight into his apartment. Christian looked up into the sky, the setting sun causing brilliant oranges and reds to dance across the clouds. He looked down again, movement catching his eye. Someone was actually on top of the elephant. There seemed to be some benches and pillows spread over the sides. He leaned out his window, stepping onto the small balcony, squinting to see who the person was. The female form was wrapped in a red silk dress, moving from side to side. She seemed to be singing. Christian froze, his sight clearing. It was Satine. He smiled, watching her move, her arms spread wide. Straining to hear her words, he leaned out further. 

"Why live life from dream to dream…" her soft words floated into his ears, burning his heart, "and dread the day when dreaming ends…" Christian moved then, out the door and down the stairs, across the street, creeping into the Moulin Rouge. He walked around the far side of the elephant not wanting to be seen. Grabbing what he thought must be the elephants tail, Christian pulled himself up the rope. He quietly approached one of the back benches and stood, half hid in shadows. Satine was still humming to herself, swaying back and forth. 

"How wonderful life is, now that I am in your world." Christian thought to himself. Satine turned and gasped, halting in her movement. She had spotted someone, just in the shadows, watching her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoever you are, you must leave. I will scream, sending everyone running." She spoke quickly and with authority, squaring her shoulders. Christian stepped out of the shadows, looking away from her stare. 

"I'm…I'm sorry, Miss Satine. I never meant to intrude." 

"You?" Satine spoke softly. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Christian stepped closer to her, still not daring to look in her eyes. 

"I saw you singing, I live over there…in that hotel." He pointed to his room, the windows still open. She turned to follow his direction. 

"I thought that maybe we could talk, there are some questions I have and…" He paused as she turned again, his eyes catching hers. 

"What kind of questions? Are you a reporter? I spoke with Harold and he told me that no one had come to audition today, so either you lost your nerve or you lied to me earlier." Christian smirked, sitting down on one of the side benches. 

"I am not a reporter, but I'm not an actor either. I never told you that I was, you assumed it. I'm a playwright." Satine looked at him suspiciously, moving to sit on a bench across from him. 

"A playwright? So you've come for a job?" She asked, her face frowning. 

"No, I am…on a vacation of sorts." Christian smiled and looked around the top of the elephant. Satine never turned her gaze from him, studying the way he sat, his clothes, his hair, the curve of his face, the blush that arose in his cheek as he noticed her watching him. She shook her head and sat up straight, folding her hands in her lap. 

"You said you had questions?" She looked at him coolly. Christian looked down, clearing his throat. 

"Earlier today, when we first met, well before we met formally, although I feel like I've known you for some time, even though we…" Satine sighed loudly, her look telling him that he was rambling. He smiled sheepishly and continued.

"Well, I was wondering what you meant when you asked me if I was the one, if I was him?" Christian looked at her face, watching her composure slip slightly. 

"You had caught me off guard that's all, it was nothing." She looked at him, wondering how she knew his face, knowing that it would feel wonderful in his arms, no question that she would be happy. She stood, trying to clear her head.

"If that was all then I shall say goodnight. I have a long day of rehearsals tomorrow." Christian stood, nodding his head. He couldn't believe he was going to let her go that easily, without a fight. Sucking in a deep breath, he moved forward, grabbing her arm. 

"Wait, please, wait." She turned, looking surprised. Christian gulped down the air caught in his throat. 

"Could I see you again? Tomorrow night perhaps, or the night after that? It doesn't have to be a night though, if you have a free moment during the day or whenever. I understand you must have a busy schedule but I would just…" Satine's giggle stopped Christian's words. He dropped his hand from her arm, blushing and looking away from her face. 

"Do you always go on and on like that?" She stepped closer to him. 

"Only when I am nervous. I apologize. It's just…I never knew I could feel like this. I never have felt so strongly for someone I hardly know. I don't want you to slip away." Satine felt tears race to her eyes, although her brain was telling her she was being foolish, her heart was racing. She moved closer still to him, her eyes locking with his. 

"I have had men throw jewels at my feet, stuff money in my pockets, tell me of my beauty, and yet here I stand." She spoke softly, more to herself than to him, but for some reason she thought he needed to hear her words too. A single tear moved down her cheek. Christians hand reached up and gently wiped it away. 

"How wonderful my life is now that I am in your world." He whispered, his lips moving close to hers. His hand moved to her waist as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his warm lips. Her hand traced his face, moving to his shoulder, their kiss deepening. Christian felt as if his heart would burst. She moved away suddenly, turning from him. Christian felt guilty, perhaps he acted wrongly, too bold. 

"I'm sorry Satine, I shouldn't have…" She stopped him by looking over her shoulder, shaking her head no. 

"There was nothing wrong with that kiss, I refuse to have you apologize for it. It was," She paused, turning slightly, struggling for the right words. Satine smiled, bringing a hand to her lips. "I am busy with rehearsals for the next three days, but then I have a break, for two days until opening night. Perhaps we could talk, ask more questions?" She looked at him, a smirk playing across her lips. Christian chuckled.

"That would be heavenly. I shall let you be until then. No distractions." He watched as she nodded and turned to leave. She didn't speak again, no words were needed. Christian watched her disappear down a spiral staircase, he couldn't stop smiling. He was about to walk out of the Moulin Rouge until the Duke stepped in his path. 

"I see you've found a part in the play?" The Duke looked at him as if he were a rat, a snake that needed to be crushed under his boot. Christian's smile faded. 

"Good Evening Duke." The Duke looked furious with Christian. 

"No, it is not, but it seems as if your having a good evening." The Duke moved closer and Christian stepped back until he was pressed into a corner of the entryway. The Duke sneered at Christian, lowering his voice.

"Don't think me naive, young man. I know why you're here. Satine is mine, I am her manager. I found her here, wasting away as a two bit whore. It's only with my financial help that she is what she is. You cannot come in here and expect to have her in one of your plays, stealing her away. I won't have it." Christian was growing angrier with each statement of possession the Duke made. 

"My dear sir," Christian spoke through clenched jaws. "I am not here for Satine's fame or wealth, she can become whatever she likes, I would never stand in the way of what she wanted to do." The Duke stepped back slightly, smiling tersely. 

"As long as you are by her side I suppose." Christian moved past the Duke and towards the door.

"If that is what she wants. If she decides differently, then I would leave. But until then, I will be here, supporting her in every way I can." Christian left, letting the door close with a bang behind him. 

"Well then," The Duke commented, watching him cross the street. "I'll have to make sure to influence her decisions." 

Christian marched back up to his room, slamming his door behind him. The nerve of that Duke, claiming ownership over Satine. He paced back and forth in his room, pausing every few moments to stare down into the entrance of the Moulin Rouge. He should have hit him, kicked him, scared him out of his wits. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself. If he had allowed an outburst, he might not have gotten to see Satine again. Christian walked over to his bed and fell onto it, sighing loudly. Her face filled his head, her smile, her laugh, the way she touched his face, the feel of her lips on his. He smiled, the thoughts of her causing his heart to ache completely, because she wasn't close to him. Christian shifted on the bed and felt something pressing into his spine. He sat up and moved the blanket aside. As soon as Christian saw the object he felt dizzy and sick. It was a book. He picked it up as his vision started to blur. "The time travel theory…" Christian fell back onto the bed, passing out. 


	5. Return to me

Disclaimer: All MR characters, situations, etc. belong to the all powerful BAZ!   
  
ALL HAIL BAZ!! LONG LIVE BAZ!! *cough cough* Ok…Somewhere in Time belongs to…wait…who made that movie?? Oh well, we all know it wasn't me! I am just borrowing someone else's ideas…no creativity here! No sir!  
  
((Chapter 5))  
  
Christian awoke to the sound of a loud siren. It was dark as he opened his eyes, yet he squinted from the pain he felt darting behind them. Groggily he sat up, still on the bed in his flat. As his vision started to clear, Christian saw that it was not the same room anymore. No more sheets and blankets, no more red chair, no more typewriter, no more 1899. He slowly stood, his head still swimming with the events of the last 24 hours. He stumbled over to the window and upon looking out, a sob escaped his raw throat. The bird cage was hanging from the same rusted hook he had placed it on. He was back in 2003. He sank to the floor, crying loudly, wrapping his arms around his knees as he curled himself into a tight ball.   
  
"Why…what did I do…why is this happening to me?" He thought of Satine, her soft kiss and velvet voice. He thought of his day in the past, it's perfection, how he had felt so right. "It wasn't a dream…no, no, no…" He sobbed, rocking himself. Suddenly a surge of anger coursed through him. He stood and marched back to the bed, shoving the book roughly off the bed, sending it into a dusty corner. He laid down, the bed groaning under his sudden pounce. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists.  
  
"1899...your in 1899...believe it…your in 1899." He kept chanting it over and over again, but after 15 minutes passed, Christian opened his eyes to find his surroundings unchanged. "NNNOOOOO!!!!" He screamed, hot fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He laid on the bed, angry and devastated. He cried for hours, until his lungs felt on fire and his eyes stung, swollen and tight from his tears. Slowly rising, he walked out of the door, not looking back over his shoulder at the window, knowing what he would see. Out on the street, he took alleys and back streets out of Montmartre, not wanting to see the Moulin Rouge. Arriving back at his dorm room there was a note on his door.   
  
"Hope you aren't to busy skipping your classes to join us for pizza tonight. Harry" Christian crumpled up the paper and walked into his room, throwing it into the waste basket. Reaching into his pocket he laid the pocket watch on the metal box. He removed the clothes he had been wearing and tossed them into the cardboard box. After slipping on some pajama bottoms he gathered all the items from the metal box, including Satine's picture, and buried it down into the pile of old clothes. He closed the box, stuffing it far back in his closet, then slammed the door shut. Moving to his bed and climbing in, Christian cried himself to sleep.   
  
The next few days Christian stayed in bed, not wanting anything to do with his life. His friends all thought he was truly sick. They would stop by and try to get him to eat, drink, anything. Christian seemed to be suffering from a fever, at times sweating heavily and shouting out a name that no one knew. Harry finally suggested calling for a doctor and everyone else agreed. After the evaluation, the doctor entered the hall where Christian's four friends waited.   
  
"He's fine, nothing wrong with him physically, besides a bit of malnourishment and dehydration." The doctor's English was difficult to interpret because of his accent. "If you cannot get him to at least drink something over the next 24hours call me, we might need to admit him for a psycho-analysis." Nina thanked the doctor for coming as Tal entered Christians room. He shut the door quietly behind him and approached his friends bedside.   
  
Christian was sleeping, yet appeared to be having a bad dream. Tal placed his hand on Christian's forehead, whispering quietly.   
  
"Please, Christian, it's only a dream. Wake up and come back to us." Tal closed his eyes and stood quiet for a moment. Christian seemed to settle down, his movements ceasing. Tal sighed and turned, walking over to a nearby chair.   
  
"Was it all a dream?" Christians voice was weak and soft. Tal spun around, his eyes wide. Christian was looking at him, a sad look on his face. Tal nodded, walking back over to the bed.  
  
"Of course, but your back now. Everything will be fine." Tal smiled down at Christian, noticing the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"It was all a dream." Christian whispered.   
  
"Chris?" Harry, Rick and Nina had entered the room. Christian looked from face to face, seeing the concern that was etched there. He managed a weak smile.  
  
"So I missed pizza night huh?" Harry began to chuckle at Christians words and soon all of them were laughing, happy that Christian was with them again.   
  
The weekend passed and on Monday morning, Christian returned to his classes. He tried hard not to think of his 'dream' and he never told anyone of his foolish trips to the building across from the Moulin Rouge. Over the next few weeks, things became easier. He spent most of his time with Rick and Nina. Tal and Harry were off with their girls, but occasionally all 7 of them would go out for a night on the town. Christian abandoned the play he was working on and focused on school, deciding to go into journalism, perhaps join a newspaper part time back home.   
  
The summer was passing quickly, soon it would be time to go home. With two weeks to go, Christian began to pack up some small items that he would no longer need. Opening his closet he pulled pants and shirts up off the floor. Picking up a small box, it spilled onto the floor, papers falling everywhere. He sighed and sunk to his knees. He began to pile the papers back into the box, not caring if they were in any kind of order. Spotting some that had slid into his closet he crawled after them. Mumbling to himself about being a klutz, he saw one last sheet of white, peeking at him from beside a large cardboard box. He stopped, looking at the box, knowing what laid inside. He hadn't thought about it's contents for over a month. He sat down in his closet, crossing his legs and reached out, sliding the box towards him. Should he open it, he thought? Should he bring it home with him? Shaking the thought from his head, Christian stood, knowing what to do with the box.   
  
Christian stepped into the room holding the cardboard box in his arms. He had almost asked Tal or Rick to come with, scared of what might happen to him. But then he would have to explain everything, open up the memories, and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to do that yet. He looked around the apartment. Things hadn't really changed since he had been gone. A bit more dust here, some scattered leaves on the floor. He walked to the bed, setting the box on top of it. Smiling sadly, he knew that this is where these things belonged now. Feeling a soft breeze from the window, Christian walked over to it. He must have left it open after last time…Christian paused in his thought. He didn't want to revisit the past. He had been so silly. Looking up at the birdcage that swung lightly outside the window, he reached out, touching it's rusted metal. A tear rolled down his cheek as he gathered his strength to leave. Turning, something white caught his eye in the corner of the room. He walked over and knelt, only to find his book on time travel, covered in dust on the floor. He chuckled as he picked it up, moving to the bed and wiping off the soot. He had delusion himself so far as to think I was possible. Sitting down he opened the book to the chapter he had left off on. There was a warning at the bottom of the page.   
  
"Those that believe in the possibility of time travel also believe that disturbing past events can cause great stress in the future." Christian settled back reading further, smiling. He had the rest of the afternoon off, might as well finish the book and then leave it with the box. "In order for time travel to be successful, not only does the mind need to be convinced of it's surroundings, but there should be nothing to remind it of the future or else the time travel will be interrupted." Christian paused, something tugging at his memory. He knew he shouldn't indulge himself but he felt it was important to figure out what had happened that night, months ago. "If any physical object, large or small, is brought with the time traveler from the future, it could cause an interruption in the belief process, causing immediate travel back to the present." Christian held his breath, knowing he was close to something, ready to remember it, ready…  
  
"The book…" Christian gasped, looking at the cover. "I had it with me when I fell asleep, it was the under the covers when I…" He stood, dropping the book onto the bed, "when I…blacked out. That's it! I only returned here because of the book!!" Christian's voice rose in excitement. He rushed over to the box and dug through the clothes to find the metal box, opening it, expecting to find Satine's picture there. But in it's place was marriage photo, Satine and the Duke, side by side. In anger, Christian flung the back of the frame off and looked at the writing on the back of the picture. His poem was no longer there.   
  
"Why did he not return?" was written in dark ink. Dropping the picture, he rummaged through the box for a piece of newspaper, Satine's obituary. It read different also. She had married the Duke and lived a solitary life. They never had children, never traveled, never opened their home to lost children and young women. She died much earlier too, a mere 48 years compared to before. Christian saw the tears wet the newspaper before he realized he was crying. He had to do something, he had to fix what he had done. He gathered up everything and returned to his dorm room, readying himself for one last trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian stood looking at himself in the mirror, admiring how he looked in the tux he had chosen to wear. He packed the black satchel carefully, making sure there was nothing from the present hidden at the bottom. The remainder of the clothing fit inside along with the shoes and hat. He placed the watch in his pocket along with the remainder of the old French money. He debated on whether or not to bring the picture of Satine, but decided against it. Even though it was from the past to him, it would still be something of the future to them. He took only enough money to pay for a cab, thinking he would just give away the extra as a tip. Looking over his room, he smiled as his eyes fell on his book about time travel. He had read the same chapters over and over, so he would know what to do.   
  
The cab ride to Monmartre seemed long, but Christian's mind was racing. Would he stay in the past? Was he supposed to only fix what he had messed up? Will his friends remember him? Will he cease to exist? What about his parents? As the cab pulled away, Christian made his way to the side of the building and climbed up the fire escape. He moved through the darkness, the halls and rooms now familiar to him. Entering his flat, he placed his satchel on the floor and walked to the bed. This is it, he thought.   
  
"I'm coming back to you Satine" he whispered. He lay down, smiling softly. He had decided to return the evening of the third day when he had gone, to surprise her as she finished her rehearsals. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He thought of the clothes he was wearing, how they fitted him perfectly, but why wouldn't they? He had bought them just for him before he moved to Paris. He thought of his friends that lived above him, he could almost hear their arguments and singing. He chuckled as he imagined his day, the café, the sounds and smells. Then she came into view. Christians heart almost leapt out of his chest, her beauty surrounding him light a white light. She saw him and smiled, waving, laughing. She ran to him, kissing him softly.   
  
"Satine…Satine…" He mumbled, over and over. She laughed at him, touching his cheek. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Satine…"   
  
"Ahhh…Christian?" Satine's voice had dropped, a confused look on her face as he reached for her. Suddenly she slapped him across the face. Christian sat up, stunned by the stinging he felt. Toulouse was sitting on his bed, a strange look on his face. One of his friends was laughing at the two of them.   
  
"I am sorry friend, but you were dreaming that I was…well I wasn't going to let it continue." Toulouse was rubbing his hand, apparently the one that had put Christian in his place. Christian realized that he had been successful in returning and began to chuckle, still rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"No worries Toulouse, I guess I deserved it." Christian laughed harder now, overjoyed that he had returned. He stood and moved to the window, looking down on the streets of Monmartre, 1899. All the worries he had were gone, all the questions didn't matter. He only knew of one thing he wanted.   
  
"Where have you been these past few days? We have been looking for you." Toulouse had moved to Christian's typewriter and was looking at the blank paper. "You have no writing?" Christian turned, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I had to leave, to get some things, but I'm back for good now, and I must go!" Christian grabbed his top hat and headed for the door.   
  
"Where are you going dressed up like that?" Toulouse watched him walk down the hall.  
  
"To find a diamond!" Christian hollered over his shoulder, disappearing from sight.   
  
He crossed the street and entered the crowded Moulin Rouge. Everyone was buying tickets for the opening night performance of the play Satine was going to be in. He smiled at the thought of her. For two days she would be his, they would go about Paris, not being watched by that Duke. He slid past the crowd and into the courtyard, wondering where to look for her first. As if on cue, Satine walked out of the main hall, dressed in a midnight blue, sequined gown, and a huge, multi-diamond necklace around her neck. It must be for the play, he thought to himself.  
  
"Satine!" he shouted to her, waving and walking quickly to where she was. When she saw who had called her name, she froze. The polite smile she had had on for rehearsals left her face.   
  
"Satine," Christian stopped a few feet from her, smiling from ear to ear, "I have missed you so much. Are you done with rehearsals until opening night?" Satine lowered her eyes, her voice cold as she answered.  
  
"Yes, but I am very tired. Will you excuse me?" She moved away from him, towards the elephant. Christian stood, shocked from her stance. What had happened? What was wrong? He turned, determined to find out. He followed her as she disappeared up the stairs into the elephant. Her door was closed but he entered anyway, fear and anger mixing with adrenaline. She gasped as he entered suddenly. She was holding the bird cage in her hands, looking in at the canary that sang back to her. Satine's eyes showed sadness, but no fear as she moved to hang the cage in it's place.   
  
"You have to go Christian…" She began to move towards him, her arms outstretched, shooing him away.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter?" He began his questions, hurt at her gestures.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand, but you must leave." She refused to look into his eyes, she only continued to move towards the door. Christian grabbed her wrist, holding it loosely. She didn't try to pull away. "Please Christian…"  
  
"What about the other night? Did I miss your message? Did you tell me not to come tonight?" Christian struggled with his emotions. "I know we only met awhile ago but…I know you, somehow…and I know you feel this too…please…" Satine turned and looked at him, tears in her eyes, anger hidden behind them.  
  
"Who are you? Who do you think you are? You come into my life, suddenly, demanding my time, playing with my emotions. And I fall for it!" She pulled her wrist away her voice shaking. "I've worked hard to get where I am, I don't want to even mention half of the things that lie in my past! And I am here Christian! I have arrived!" Satine now grabbed Christian's wrist, pulling him to the window at the head of the elephant. "See all those people? They are lined up to buy tickets to see me! And you want to take me away from this? Distract me long enough to fall in love and run away?" She released him and moved away, not facing him. Christian stood, stunned at her words, he would never try to make her do something she didn't want to. Satine wrapped her arms around her body, her crying soft, causing her shoulders to tremble. "He told me you'd come some day. That you'd be the one." Satine spoke calmly, soft words flowing out of her swollen lips.   
  
"Who?" Christian stepped towards her, wanting to scoop her into his arms, hold her until she stopped crying. "Who told you?" Satine turned, looking into his sad eyes with her own.   
  
"The Duke. He told me that one day a man would come and try to make me leave him and everything I had worked for. I knew it was you, the moment I saw you step into the sun that day. Your eyes, your smile, I have seen them in so many dreams." Christian moved closer, reaching up to wipe away her tears. She never took her eyes away from his. "But as much as I swore to him that it would never happen, as much as I believed that I was strong enough to go without love, without someone, I knew when I saw you that it was all lies." Satine tears began to subside as Christian ran his fingers down her cheek.   
  
"That's why you asked me if I was the one?" Christians voice was soft, sadness for her overcoming his heart. What else had the Duke forced her to believe? Satine nodded yes. "My love, there is part of the story that the Duke had confused." Christian smiled and gazed into Satine's eyes. "The man that would come for you would love you so intensely that he would never think of making you do anything you didn't want to do. That he…" Christian paused, cupping Satine's face gently in his hands. "…that I will love you no matter what, come what may." Satine's tears began again, but this time a smile covered her face. She leaned forward, embracing him.   
  
"Never knew I could feel like this…" Satine whispered into Christians ear. He smiled, moving to kiss her softly, her lips warm against his. She tightened her arms around him, deepening the kiss. They stood, letting their kiss last, letting it wash away the anger and sadness, letting it bond them together. As it ended, Satine looked away from Christian's face, blushing softly. Christian chuckled.  
  
"I know my kisses can't be that good, I have so little experience…" Satine smiled, continuing to look away.   
  
"They are spectacular Christian, they make me feel…like it's the first kiss I've ever had. There have been no kisses until yours," She finally looked at him, "I want to vanish inside them." Christian was now the one to blush, smiling at her, holding her close. Satine pulled away, holding his hand and moving him into the room, away from the window. Christian followed, entranced by the love he had found, finally at peace in his own skin, with his soul.   
  
But there was someone watching from below, someone unhappy with what he had just seen. The roses in his hand had long since been thrown to the ground. The Duke glared up at the now empty window, his jealousy raging. He stayed beneath the window, waiting for the boy to leave so he could reinforce their last meeting. After many hours had passed, the Duke saw the lights begin to turn off. One by one the room became darker, as did the Duke's thoughts. When only one light remained on, the Duke turned and left, knowing he would return for his Satine, he would have it no other way.  
  
"Will you stay? I…" Satine stood from where they had been sitting, talking about their dreams, their lives. "I don't mean to…um…I just don't want to…" Christian stood taking her hand in his, smiling as he understood.   
  
" I don't want to be without you either, yes, I'll stay. He began to look around the room, walking to an overstuffed chair and removing the pillows piled on top. He sat down and bounced up and down in the chair, smiling up at Satine.   
  
"Nice and comfy." he stated, chuckling. Satine giggled and moved to get a blanket, draping it over him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. She smiled and sat down in his lap, kissing him softly.   
  
"What are you doing over the next two days?" She asked him, her voice low, relaxed.   
  
"Well, I thought I'd spend it with this girl I know, I want to know everything about her, absolutely everything, and I thought she might want to tell me everything over the next two days soooo…" He began to tickle her sides as she squealed and stood, pushing his hands away.   
  
"If you treat her like that she may keep some secrets form you!" She laughed and moved behind her dressing screen. Resisting the temptation to watch her silhouette, Christian turned his head, looking out of the front window at the dark sky. She cleared her throat as she stood next to her bed, dressed in a long plain white sleeping gown. She smiled slyly then giggled as she crawled into bed. Turning off the light on her nightstand she smiled to herself, content for the first time in her life.   
  
"Christian?" Satine called for him after a few silent minutes had passed.  
  
"Yes?" He answered back quietly.  
  
"Would you…would you mind sleeping next to me? Just to be able to wake up next to you?" Her voice was soft, no hidden tones, only honesty. Christian smiled and stood, without saying a word he walked to the bed, carrying his blanket. He sat down and removed his shoes, then his coat. Laying down on top of her sheets, he covered himself with his blanket.   
  
"Goodnight Christian" Satine sighed softly.  
  
"Goodnight Satine" Christian fell asleep quickly, a smile still on his face. 


	6. Come what may

((Chapter 6))  
  
Christian awoke startled, not knowing where he was momentarily. The he turned and saw Satine by his side. The smile returned to Christian's face immediately, all the memories rushing back to him. He turned on his side and laid down again to watch her sleep. Her red hair silhouetted her face, her breathing deep and slow. He softly traced her lips with his finger. Satine suddenly slapped his hand away and sat up, looking around. She looked at him and began to giggle, rubbing her mouth with her hand. Christian was pretending to pout, rubbing his hand.  
  
"Was that you?" She began to laugh loudly. "I thought it was a spider or something, it was such a light tickle." She took his injured hand in her own and brought it to her lips. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She kissed his hand almost as lightly as he had touched her lips. Christian sat up, still pouting.   
  
"In your rapid attack your hand caught me here too…" Christian pointed to his cheek, half smiling. Satine giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. As she began to pull away, Christian whimpered. Satine laughed and looked at him.   
  
"Anywhere else?" She said slyly. Christian nodded yes and pointed to his lips. She leaned towards him, her delicate kiss lasting only seconds. She moved out of his grasp before he could pull her back into bed.   
  
"I should get dressed, and then you should take me to breakfast…I'm starving!" Satine moved behind her dressing screen after blowing a kiss to Christian. Christian flopped back down onto the bed.  
  
"Or I could go get you breakfast and come back here. We could spend the day in bed, talking." Christian smiled to himself.  
  
"And risk being called away for an emergency rehearsal? Never." Satine stepped out into the room wearing only her undergarments. She had her corset on, laced only half way up the back. She turned to him and smiled over her shoulder. "Some help sir?" Christian stood and walked over to her, almost too afraid that he'd make the laces too tight. He took the ribbons in his fingers and threaded them through. Satine told him if it needed to be tighter or more loose. As he finished he slid his fingers over her soft back along the seams. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, his hands circling her waist. Satine giggled and pushed him away, returning to her dressing area.   
  
"Anything else you need help with?" He called after her, turning to put his shoes on.   
  
"Not at the moment, but later…" Satine spoke low, seductively, peeking around the screen. "perhaps…" Christian blushed at the tone in her voice as he bent over to tie his shoes. He began to put on his jacket, but decided he'd look silly walking around in a tux all day. Moments later, Satine walked out into the room, a long lavender dress wrapped around her delicate frame. She twirled in front of Christian, smiling gloriously.   
  
"Do you like?" Christian nodded, moving towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist.   
  
"Very much." He looked into her eyes, feeling so lucky to be holding her. He kissed her once, twice…Satine sighed and wrapped her arms around Christian, vowing to never let him go.   
  
"Let's fly away" She whispered in his ear. Christian nodded and let her lead him out. They carefully crept through the courtyard, not wanting to be seen. When they had reached the street, Satine twirled around for joy. She led Christian to a bakery where they ordered fresh bread for breakfast. They walked for most of the morning, out of Montmartre and into Paris. Stopping for lunch at a café, they watched the world pass them by as they held hands and talked. The couple moved into the park after they had finished their lunch, finding the shade of a tree to sit under. Satine leaning against the trunk as Christian sat across from her, gazing at her face. They spoke of art and music, the wonderful day and the opening of the play. Christian had worried at the start of the day that he might slip and talk about something from the future, but he found it easy to forget about it completely. He was where he belonged, where he needed to be. As the sun began it's decent, Satine and Christian linked arms and took a carriage ride back to Monmartre. Satine asked to see Christians flat and he reluctantly agreed, admitting it wasn't much. She insisted though, so he led her through the lobby and up the stairs. The walked through the hall, holding hands, whispering to each other. Approaching the door, Christian saw a note.   
  
"Another woman?" Satine giggled as Christian picked up the paper. He reached out to tickle her and she backed away, chuckling. He opened the note, reading it aloud.  
  
"We are having supper on the roof if you care to join - Toulouse." Christian felt instantly guilty for missing the party. Satine noticed the change in his mood and ran her hand down his arm.   
  
"We will join them tomorrow, they will understand." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Christian smiled softly, nodding in agreement. He opened his room, letting her in. The sinking sun cast warm red shadows on the wall, making the room look as if on fire. She walked to his bed, setting her purse down. Christian closed the door softly and watched her move from the bed, to the chair, touching it's soft velvet, then to the window. She looked out at the Moulin Rouge, over to her elephant. Christian moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She moved her arms around his, holding him tightly to her. She looked up at the sky, the colors moving across the clouds. Smiling she turned, looking into Christian's eyes.   
  
"I love this view, looking in instead of looking out. Thank you for a wonderful day." Christian smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you, it was your idea! I wanted to spend all day in bed remember?" Satine smiled slyly at him.   
  
"I'm sure that would've been just as wonderful." She turned again, leaning back onto him, sighing contently. "Anytime that I'm with you will be wonderful."   
  
"Then I'll be by your side forever." Christian whispered into her ear as the last rays of the sun slid behind the buildings.   
  
Satine turned and kissed him deeply, her arms holding him tight. He chuckled as he picked her up, kissing her still. He set her down softly at the foot of the bed, his fingers already working at the buttons on the back of her dress. She moaned her approval softly as she kissed his cheek, his ear, her own fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. Christian sucked in his breath sharply as Satine slid her hands along his chest, moving the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. She kissed him harder now, her tongue playing with his. Her hands slid down, reaching the waistband of his pants. He growled, frustrated with the little buttons on her dress. He pulled away from her, the fire behind his eyes burning into Satine. He whirled her around as she laughed and he began to undo her buttons with more ease. As he finished, Satine began to turn towards him, but he held her fast. He slowly slid the dress off of he shoulders, his fingers moving over her skin so lightly that she shivered. He kissed her back as the dress fell down the floor. Satine tried in vain to turn again, but Christian's fingers hooked into her petticoat and slid them down until they fell. He moved his hands lazily back up her legs, over her hips, up her sides and around to the laces on her corset. Satine bit her lip, holding back a moan.   
  
"I hope this is easier to get off that it was to put on." Christian chuckled, untying the bow he had made earlier.   
  
"I promise," Satine answered, shivering again. "It will be much easier." With only a few pulls the corset was undone. Christian drew his hand down the newly exposed skin, soft and warm. Satine shook, his touch like electricity.   
  
"Are you cold?" Christian asked, concerned. Satine turned, letting the corset drop between them. She stood, with only her lower body still sparsely covered, and smiled at Christian's expression. He was like no other, making her feel so beautiful. She knew that she was the only one he would ever need, and he would be the same for her. She stepped forward, closing the small space between them, her hand undoing his pants and sliding them down.   
  
"I'm sure I won't be cold much longer." Satine spoke, her voice nervous, she felt like this was the first time, there had never been anyone else. Christian pulled her close, kissing her, his passions taking over. They moved onto the bed and into each others arms, the world vanishing around them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Satine…" Christian rolled over onto his back, feeling the emptiness of the room as he woke. "Satine?" Christian sat up in bed, relieved that he was still in his flat. He looked down where Satine should have been, but saw only a note in her place. He unfolded it, looking down at the fancy, feminine writing.   
  
"My heart used to ache every hour of every day. But now that I have found you, the pain has gone away." Christian's eyes became damp as he traced his finger over the words she had written. They were almost the same as he had first seen…he stopped himself, not daring to even think of the future, or as it was, his past now. " I stole your idea and have gone to get breakfast so that we can be in bed until the opening tonight. I love you. Satine." Opening night? Had that much time past? Christian grew worried, a dark cloud moving over his memories. He knew something happened tonight other than the premiere, something terrible, but he couldn't remember. But perhaps that was ok, he was not supposed to change the past, so it was alright that he couldn't remember. He told himself he would be cautious tonight, keeping alert and that seemed to calm his fears a little. Christian could hear someone approaching his room and his thoughts shifted back to Satine. He slid quietly off the bed, wrapping a blanket around his body. He stood in front of the door, dropping the blanket, standing naked, waiting for Satine to open the door. The handle turned and the door creaked open.   
  
"Christian? Oh MY!" Toulouse blushed as he turned around, Christian scrambling for his blanket. He heard Satine's laughter from out in the hall and he dove into his closet, searching for a pair of trousers.   
  
"Sorry my love, I invited Toulouse to breakfast," Satine announced as she walked in, setting some bread and jam on the table, "I told him how sorry you were that we missed his dinner last night, but I didn't think you'd be…um…up so soon." Christian walked out of the closet, wearing a pair of slacks, his shirt buttoned up wrong. Toulouse still stood out in the hall, waiting for a signal that everything was ok. Satine motioned for him to come in as she walked over to Christian, undoing his buttons and re-buttoning them correctly. Christian was a deep shade of red.  
  
"Sorry Toulouse…I uh…well I obviously didn't think it was you!" Satine chuckled as Christian blurted out his apology. Toulouse had busied himself by cutting the bread. He didn't look up at Christian as he replied, trying not to burst out in laughter.   
  
"Quite all right Christian, Quite all right."   
  
Breakfast continued, Toulouse's friends joining them. The subject turned to the upcoming opening of the play, how excited they all were to be apart of history. Satine simply smiled and sat close to Christian, her hand moving from his leg to his hand, squeezing his fingers occasionally. The group of Bohemians invited Satine and Christian out for the afternoon but Satine answered quickly.   
  
"I was promised a day of relaxation and seclusion. I'm not letting you ruin that." She moved her hand back to Christian's knee. Christian only smiled and nodded in agreement. Toulouse's smile widened as he looked at the two lovers, so happy. He stood and began to push his friends out of the room, insisting that they needed to hurry. He said good bye and winked as he closed the door, leaving Christian and Satine alone. Satine began to laugh as she stood, moving to the window.   
  
"What were you thinking earlier? Greeting me like that?" Christian stood and moved towards her, blushing slightly.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. I think I succeeded." Satine laughed loudly as she began backing away from him.  
  
"Yes you did…" Christian suddenly reached for her and she slipped away, laughing as he chased her around the small apartment. "…You probably took 10 years off of Toulouse's life too…" Satine shouted, grabbing a pillow, swinging it at Christian. He grabbed the other, missing her shoulder with his lunge. They knocked each other with the pillows until feathers filled the air and Christian managed to grab Satine's away from her. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply, the feathers falling on their bodies. The kiss broke and they stared into each others eyes, smiling and chuckling, regaining their breath.   
  
"I guess we know what we will be doing the rest of the day." Satine raised her eyebrows, waiting for the answer. "Filling up my pillows!" Christian said in mock anger. Satine tried to copy the expression on his face, scrunching hers in to a contorted anger. Christian tried to hold back laughter as she continued to change her face. He loved her completely, there were no doubts in his mind. He reached for her face, smoothing out the lines and funny wrinkles. Satine chuckled as she relaxed her face, closing her eyes, relishing the feel of his touch.   
  
"Marry me" Christian spoke softly. Satine's eyes flew open, a shocked look on her face.   
  
"Oh Christian, please don't ask me now…not now." She turned away from him, walking out onto the landing that overlooked the street below. Christian let her go, following after her moments later. He lightly touched her shoulders with his hands, running them down her arms.   
  
"I'm sorry, It just felt right to ask." Christian's voice was steady, but he was hurt that she hadn't given him the answer he had expected.   
  
"It's just…I am still getting used to us, the suddenness of our meeting, the way I am entirely," Satine turned to look at him, "completely in love with you. But have faith in that love for now please, and ask me again? After we have been "us" awhile longer?" She leaned forward kissing him on his nose. Christian chuckled, embracing her tightly.   
  
"I will ask again and again, as often or as little as you want. As long as I have your love, until the end of time." Satine hugged him back, a tear running down her cheek.   
  
"You do Christian," She whispered, "until my dying day."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly, they picked up the apartment, read to each other, danced, talked. Christian lay on the bed, reading, drifting off to sleep, as Satine sat at the window, drawing a woman down below. She had once been a performer at the Moulin Rouge, but as she became older, she was no longer needed. She now called the sidewalk her home, Satine had always been aware of her there. As she sketched the rags that the old woman wore she wondered how many young girls would be lured in by the promise of a warm meal only to be turned out years later. She should do something, her and Christian could come up with a way to help the innocents from all that pain. Wanting to shake the emotion welling up, she looked at the overhang of the window. There was a small silver hook there, a perfect place to hang her birdcage.   
  
"Christian, don't you think…" But all she heard was a soft snore. She stood, looking at her love, sleeping with a book across his chest. She moved to the table where his watch lay and looked at the time. Soon she would have to go and get ready for the play, soon…  
  
She walked over tot eh bed and sat down next to him.   
  
"Christian…come on silly, wake up…It's almost time to go and you decide to take a nap?" A soft voice called him from sleep, a warm hand sliding down his cheek.   
  
"Christian…my love…wake up." Christian smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Satine was sitting before him, her eyes looking into his. She giggled and leaned down, kissing his lips. He responded by kissing her back, wishing for a thousand more. His hands moved to hold her, sliding up her back, playing with her hair. The kiss deepened, her scent filled his lungs and he never wanted to let go. She was the one to release him and sit up.   
  
"You keep kissing me like that and we'll miss opening night." She told him breathlessly.   
  
"Wouldn't bother me." He answered, unsure of his voice. He was having a strange feeling of déjà vu, but he dismissed it. She chuckled and poked him on his side playfully.   
  
"There will be plenty of time for that later, after the show. We have the rest of our lives together." She stood and moved away from the bed. He felt an ache in his chest, a memory resurfacing. As she moved away she began to gather some things and place them in her purse. He fought for something to say, anything to bring her back to him.   
  
"Come back and lie down for a few minutes. You'll feel refreshed after a 10 minute nap." He smiled at her, patting the a spot next to him on the bed. She turned, a seductive smile on her face.   
  
"This sounds like a trap…" She chuckled as she slowly walked back to the bed.  
  
"I'll be good, I promise." She sighed and rolled her eyes, still smiling at him. Satine sat down on the bed and laid back, lifting her legs onto the bed, the long gathering of her skirt spilling off the side.   
  
"Only 10 minutes, then I have to get ready." She turned to look at him. He nodded his head and pretended to go to sleep, snoring softly. He felt her move closer to him, the heat from her skin warming him. She drew her fingers over his forehead, brushing away a stray lock of hair. Her fingers slid down his face and over his lips.   
  
"Sleep quickly my love, then come back to me." Christian opened his eyes, knowing he had heard her tell him that before. Why couldn't he remember? He lay still, running his hands through her hair. The minutes came and went, Satine was up, shuffling about the apartment. Christian felt that if she left, he would never see her again. He stood, catching her around the waist.   
  
"Run away with me, let's just leave." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"In time remember. But now I have to find my other shoe. You'll have a front row seat waiting for you. The play starts in three hours…" Satine wiggled away from him, finding her shoe. She kissed Christian on the cheek as she moved towards the door. Opening it she turned, gazing at him lovingly. "You'll come? Tonight?" Christian smiled back at her.  
  
"Of course I will. Front row seat…" Satine blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her. Christian listened to her footsteps fade, his foreboding feeling getting darker. He moved to the window and watched Satine cross the street and enter the Moulin Rouge, cross the courtyard and enter the Elephant. She crossed her room and moved to the window, looking across at him. She waved and he waved back smiling. He moved away from the window, deciding to go get flowers for opening night, and try to keep his mind off of the dark thoughts it kept producing.   
  
Christian returned to his flat an hour later, his arms full of roses, and his pockets empty. He would have to think about getting some kind of job. He chuckled setting down the roses on the bed, looking over at his typewriter. He seemed to already have a job. He could try to rewrite some of his plays and sell them, or write new ones, infused with the love he felt. He began to dress for the evening, pulling a white shirt from the closet. He searched for his top hat, then remembered placing it in his satchel so it would keep from getting crushed or dirty. Lifting the bag off of the high shelf in his closet, he opened the bag lifting out the hat. He set the hat on the bed and dropped the satchel on the floor, hearing a thump from inside the bag as it hit. Christian's déjà vu returned, along with the nagging fears he had been trying to push away. He knelt down and opened the bag as it sat on the floor, reaching his hand in cautiously. feeling along the bottom, his fingers found something cool to the touch and very small. He lifted out a silver ring with a red stone in the middle. His eyes grew wide, recognizing the ring. He remained perfectly still, waiting for the dizziness, the black out, but nothing happened. He stood, holding the ring as if it would bite him. Looking around the room, nothing had changed, he was still in 1899. Christian let out a long sigh, setting the ring down on his table. He continued to dress for the evening, and when he was ready to go, he picked up the ring and placed it in his pocket.   
  
"Maybe the ring belongs here too." He thought as he left his flat, his arms full of roses.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first act had gone off without a hitch, there wasn't an empty seat in the Moulin Rouge and already people were saying that Satine would be the next Sarah Bernhardt. Christian sat in the front row, proud with the fact that the leading lady was his love. He was looking at the program for the second act, when he heard someone calling his name softly.   
  
"Chrissssstian!" Toulouse was off stage to Christians left, trying to get his attention. "Chrissstian!!" Christian spotted him and stood, confused as to why he was needed. Satine had left him a note along with his ticket, telling him how nervous she really was and that she wanted him to wait until after the performance to see her. He walked over to Toulouse ready to congratulate him on the role he was playing. But Toulouse's face reflected concern.   
  
"What's wrong?" Christian asked as they stepped backstage.   
  
"We can't find her, do you know where she is?" Toulouse was wringing her hands, some of the other actors had gathered around.   
  
"What do you mean? Who can't you find?" Christian touched his friends shoulder, his own waved of fear threatening to shatter his calm exterior.   
  
"Satine. She told us all that she was nervous about the second set and that she wanted to be alone. But here we are, 5 minutes to the curtain rising and…she's not here." Toulouse whispered the last statement, his eyes worried. Christian felt ill, and time seemed to slow down. He saw everyone look behind him as he heard shouting, yelling, panic was surrounding them all. He was trying to turn, to hear the word being repeated over and over, but it was if he was trapped in a dream, unable to move.   
  
"FIRE!" Was that it? Fire? Christian saw people pass him by, running out into the audience. Toulouse grabbed him arm and pulled him out…out of the dance hall, into the courtyard, where he saw the fire, orange and red, licking up the wooded beams of the gothic tower.   
  
"Christian!" He heard his name being screamed, barely audible. "Help! Please!! Christian!" It was Satine. Christian suddenly moved into time with everyone else and began running towards the tower entrance.   
  
"NO! Christian come back!" Toulouse tried to stop him, but Christian was already inside, rushing up the staircase, the heat becoming more intense. He reached the top door, struggling to regain his breath. He burst through the doors and saw flames crawling up the walls and burning through the furniture.   
  
"Satine!! Where are you???" Christian shouted through the smoke. He could hear coughing as he moved further into the burning room.   
  
"Christian!!" Christian turned to see Satine tied up, sitting on the floor. He raced over to her and knelt down, untying her hands and feet.  
  
"Are you all right? Who did this?" Satine froze, looking behind Christian. Christian heard a cough and turned around. The Duke was standing, pointing a gun at the both of them.   
  
"She's mine boy," He snarled, "If she wants to leave this place, I will decide how she goes!" Christian stood calmly and walked towards the Duke.   
  
"We all need to leave, this place will kill us if we don't leave now." Christian moved closer still, never taking his eyes off the Duke's face.   
  
"We aren't going anywhere." The Duke pointed the gun at Christian's head, cocking it. Christian continued to move forward, knowing that if he didn't get the gun away from the Duke soon, they wouldn't have a chance to leave. The Duke took aim.   
  
"Nooo!! Christian Stop!!" Satine screamed, now standing, watching from a few feet away. The Duke glared at her, long enough to give Christian his chance.  
  
"Say goodbye to your penniless poet my…" Christian lunged, knocking the Duke off of his feet and causing the gun to scratch it's way across the floor. Christian punched the Duke repeatedly until he stopped struggling. He looked down at the Duke, anger etched across his face.  
  
"This woman is yours no longer, she belongs to no one, not even me, only to herself." Christian stood, turning for Satine. She ran over to him and they exited the room, not looking back. The rushed down the staircase, part of which had begun to burn. Upon entering the night air they both collapsed, gasping for breath. A crowd gathered around them, helping them up, offering water. Toulouse hugged Christian.   
  
"You saved her life, but how did you know where she was?" He asked him quietly. Christian smiled weakly.   
  
"Her heart told me where she was, it sang to me." Toulouse looked at Christian with tears in his eyes.   
  
"I believe you." They embraced again and separated as Christian felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Satine. She collapsed into his arms, crying into his shoulder. He held her tightly as he looked up at the tower, which was close to collapsing. He reached into his pocket and felt for the ring he had brought. He felt it, and a piece of paper. His last franc, he thought. He really was penniless. He looked into Satine's eyes and smiled. He would never be penniless if he had her love. He held up the ring to her.   
  
"No pressures, no promises, just know that I will always be here for you." Satine took the ring, a smile spreading across her face.   
  
"You said, up there, that I belong to no one." Satine looked up at him. Christian nodded yes. "Then I am free to give myself to anyone I wish?" Christian smiled, moving toward her. "I am yours Christian, in every way." She kissed him softly, then whispered in his ear. "Can we fly away? I have a dream of helping others, helping the children of Paris…" Christian took a step backwards to look into her face. "It sounds perfect. And I'll be your first supporter." She was beaming, looking down at the ring, placing it on her finger, already knowing it would fit perfectly. She smiled up at him. Someone behind them gasped, pointing to the tower entrance. It must be ready to go, thought Christian, gazing at Satine. He reached into his pocket for the franc, ready to give her everything he had. He pulled out a slip of paper. More people were shouting now, looking at the Gothic Tower, but all Christian could see was the love in front of him. He chuckled, looking down at the paper, opening it slowly. He must have spent everything on those flowers. His smile faded as he read the words on the paper. It was a receipt from the antique shop where he had purchased all of his things. He felt dizzy, the shouting was all muffled now. He looked up at Satine, panic was on her face, she was looking beyond him. He slowly turned, his vision darkening. The Duke was coming towards him, the gun in his hand. He was shouting out something. Christian saw someone racing towards the Duke, ready to tackle him. But they wouldn't be quick enough. A shot fired, and Christian fell backwards, into the arms of Satine. He saw the slip of paper he had been holding fly before his face as he landed on the ground, his head in Satine's lap. He could barely make out her features, he struggled to breath, everything was spinning.   
  
"Christian? Please no…Christian! Come back to me!! Come back!!" Christian could hear Satine's voice, but he couldn't find his own. He drifted down further into the dark. feeling like he was falling. Satine held him as he died in her arms, crying out his name, promising to never love another. The crowd let her mourn, moving away from the scene. Police had arrived and were taking the Duke away as he still shouted for Satine, yelling that she would always be his. Satine pushed away his words, looking down at Christian's still body. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Thank you my love," She whispered to him, for only him. "I will forever be yours. And someday I will come back to you." Satine sat up, tracing his face with her hand, then stood, allowing them to take him away. She knew that she would be able to face her future, because he would always be with her. She looked down at the ring on her finger, smiling. She would live on, and help others so that they would have a better chance at feeling the love she knew. She turned to look at the crowd, carrying Christian's body away, further and further from her.   
  
"Come what may, I will love you…" She sang softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Forever."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian woke suddenly, sitting up, gasping for air. Rubbing his eyes, he realized what had happened. He had returned once again. Tears ran from his eyes, his heart aching for Satine. He somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to return to her, that he would never see her like that again. He sat in the room until dawn, playing his memories of her over and over. The red sun began to shine in his eyes, and he stood, moving to the window, looking out at a modern street, a modern Moulin Rouge. He moved back into the room, closing his eyes. He could almost picture it the way it was, almost hear her voice, the laughter.   
  
"Come what may, I will love you…" He opened his eyes, smiling, peaceful. "Forever." 


	7. Another Time

((Epilogue))  
  
The airport was crowded, the five students struggled to find the gate where they were supposed to leave from.   
  
"I don't know why we couldn't have waited!" Harry shouted out at the other four.   
  
"The girls would've only been a few more moments! What if they don't get here in time?" Tal looked over the crowd anxiously. The two girls that Tal and Harry had been seeing had decided to enroll for a year abroad at their college, along with one of their friends. Harry was planning on getting an engagement ring after they returned to the states. Nina couldn't stop teasing him on how hard he had fallen for this girl. Christian just smiled as he looked at his four companions, happy to be going home. The last week of finals had been rough, but they had all made it. Harry put his arm around Christian's shoulder.   
  
"Maybe once we get to the states you'll finally let us set you up with the girls friend we had talked about weeks ago. She still really wants to meet you." Harry whispered to him. Christian just smiled and chuckled.   
  
"Maybe Harry, maybe…" Christian was cut off as Tal announced that the girls had arrived. Harry rushed over to them as the four began to hug and talk. Christian laughed as he walked up to Rick and Nina.   
  
"I still can't believe Harry is so serious about this one." Nina shook her head is disbelief.  
  
"Have you even met them yet?" Christian asked.   
  
"No, They always wanted to go off, just the four of them. Speaking of numbers isn't there supposed to be a fifth wheel?" Rick was looking around for the last traveler to arrive. The loudspeaker blared out a boarding call as the two new couples walked over.   
  
"Oh great," Nina murmured, "I don't want to handle this now, I'm going to board." Rick looked at her pleadingly but she started for the door. He looked at Christian and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"What can I say, she's mine and I love her!" Christian chuckled. Harry, Tal and their partners had reached Christian and Rick.  
  
"Christian, Rick, this is Marie." Harry announced. Marie shook both of their hands, smiling.   
  
"And this," Tal wrapped his arm around the girl standing next to him, "is Jane." She also shook the boys hands, smiling.   
  
"Our friend should be along any minute. She went to get some magazines for the flight." Jane told them in a thick French accent. Rick apologized but he wanted to board the plane and find Nina. Harry told Marie and Jane that Nina was Rick's girlfriend.   
  
"And yours?" Marie looked at Christian. He stared back at her blankly.   
  
"Mine?" He asked, picking up his duffel bag.   
  
"Your girlfriend? Is she waiting for you too?" Marie inquired. Christian blushed, smiling half heartedly, his thoughts on Satine.  
  
"No, I don't have a…" Christian turned as he heard a voice calling out. Jane squealed and waved her hand at a young woman who was making her way over. Christian felt weak. In front of his eyes was Satine, only dressed in modern clothes.   
  
"Christian, this is Satine." Christian couldn't believe his ears. She held out her hand to shake his, and on her finger was a small silver ring with a red stone in the middle. Christian fought back tears as he took her hand in his.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Christian, we have a lot of catching up to do." She spoke, her velvet voice transporting him through time. He smiled back at her, nodding yes. Harry chuckled and Tal gave Christian a little nudge.  
  
"Come on, you can drool in the plane, we have to get on." Tal whispered to him. Christian shook his head, trying to clear it. Harry and Marie, Tal and Jane all began to board. Christian laughed at himself and held out his arm for Satine.   
  
"I'm sorry for my look of shock, you just…I mean…I feel like…" He stumbled over his words. Satine laughed and took his arm, walking along side him.   
  
"You don't need to apologize, I only wished we had been able to meet earlier this summer." She looked into his eyes, their familiar warmth spilling into her. "You see, I've been having these dreams all my life…" Christian was shocked as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "But now you're here, you've come back to me." It took a moment as Christians brain tried to reason out what was happening but as he looked at her all his questions melted away. He laughed for joy as he embraced her tightly.   
  
"And you to me," He looked into her eyes, knowing the love that laid beyond them, come what may, "forever."   
  
And that's it…that's all…no more….go now…bye….why are you still here?? Ohhhhhh….you want to write a review???? YEA!!!!! Thanks for those who have already written, and all the support!! Woo hoo!!! Until my brain sparks another electrode….  
  
Trinity 


End file.
